Question: A fair 6-sided die is rolled once. If I roll $n$, then I win $6-n$ dollars. What is the expected value of my win, in dollars?
Each number from 1 to 6 has probability $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of being rolled, so the expected value is \begin{align*}
\frac{1}{6}(6-1)&+\frac{1}{6}(6-2)+\frac{1}{6}(6-3)+\frac{1}{6}(6-4)+\frac{1}{6}(6-5)+\frac{1}{6}(6-6) \\
&= \frac{1}{6}(5+4+3+2+1+0)=\frac{15}{6}\\
&=\$\boxed{2.50}.
\end{align*}